Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage
by Harbinger of Order
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the boy-who-lived, but his brother. In a society of Witches and Wizards where magic is classified as light and dark, witness the emergence of the grey magic's first grey lord. FIRST FANFICTION. IRREGULAR UPDATES. RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE...
1. Voldemort Attacks!

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

Light and darkness...Yin and Yang...two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without another.

The two factions presume that magic has two divisions...LIGHT and DARK, which is untrue. Magic is completely dependent on the intent of the spell caster.

For example, you cast a spell meant to transfigure a chicken into a turkey, unless you mean it, the spell will not work, you have to imagine the turkey in your mind and then cast the spell for it to work.

Each faction fights for dominance whenever it has a chance to.

A good example will be the World War 2.

This was the war that was started by the Germans invaded Poland on Sept. 1, 1939.

Gellert Grindelwald took advantage of this and imperioused Adolf Hitler.

Then Gellert Grindelwald proceeded to launch a similar war in Europe for the magical population. He was finally defeated by Albus Dumbledore in 1945 after which he was presumed dead...

Every century, a light mage and a dark mage is born who lead their respective factions...It's time for the first grey mage to be born.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**POTTER'S COTTAGE, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**_

_**31st OCTOBER 1981**_

* * *

3 year old Harry wondered why his parents are panicking. Just a few seconds ago they came down after playing with Andy, they heard a creak and saw a figure enter the house. He heard his father shout "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily and Harry rush to Andrew's room where Andrew is in his cot playing with Dorea Potter, Harry's Grandmother.

"What is going on Lily ?" asked Dorea, fear evident in voice.

Lily did not hear her mother in law's question, She was concentrating on the sounds of the battle going downstairs.

"Voldemort" She whispered, Dorea paled . Suddenly the sound of battle stopped downstairs.

There was silence for a while until they heard slow and soft footsteps climbing the stairs.

Lily and Dorea knew that it wasn't James as he always ran on the stairs making a loud thumping noise.

Lily sneaks a look at Harry and observes that he is trembling. Lily came to a decision"Harry, go hide in the cupboard ." she said "And remember no matter what happens me and your father love you"

"But-" "Don't argue with Lily, Harry. Do as she says." said Dorea tensely.

Harry reluctantly hid inside the cupboard.

As the cupboard closed, the door flew from its hinges and struck Lily down. Voldemort looked at the prone form of Lily Potter and muttered "Worthless Mudblood".

Dorea felt helpless. The most powerful dark lord of all time, Lord Voldemort was standing right in front of her and she was defenseless because she did not have her wand, but she vowed to do anything to protect her grand children.

"Stand aside woman!" He said said coldly.

"NO! I will not let you harm Andrew!" shouted Dorea defiantly.

"Very well, you have made your choice" said the dark lord. "AVADA KEDAVRA" he bellowed.

A jet of green light left his wand the green light struck her, she fell down...dead. Harry chocked back a sob seeing his grandmother die.

Then Voldemort's red eyes turned towards Andrew Potter.

Pointing his black colored wand at him Voldemort uttered the killing curse.

Time slowed down as the jet of green light streaked through the air between Andrew and Voldemort. Harry jumped out of the cupboard and tried to knock down the crib, but he couldn't reach there on time.

He helplessly saw his younger brother get struck by the killing curse. Suddenly a golden glow enveloped Andrew. A rune symbolizing victory, Sowilo appeared on the spot where the killing curse struck Andrew and the curse immediately bounced back and hit Voldemort.

Before Voldemort could scream because of the pain, he fell down...dead.

Voldemort's soul was very weak and unstable due to him making the horcruxes. A small part of the soul latched on to the closest living thing near him which happened to be young Harry.

The horcrux immediately tried to takeover Harry's body. Harry tried to repel the possession with all his might and magic, but the piece of soul was too strong for him. Harry was losing the battle for the control of his body.

Suddenly he heard the cry of a phoenix.

This cry was not of an actual phoenix but the family magic of the Potters.

It was an interesting backlash when the fidelius charm broke. Many people said that the magic will be reabsorbed into the environment.

This is untrue as the environment has got natural magic hence it stays suspended for some years.

But, here was the heir of the Potter family in mortal danger, the family magic flowed into Harry trying to battle the possession, thereby increasing the size of the core of the young wizard.

The magic boost was enough to overcome the attempted possession. The soul was ejected out of the boy but not before Harry absorbed the knowledge and magic of the soul.

Then the magical core of the young wizard was filled with the family magic of the Potters.

Harry James Potter, a boy who had average stores of magic, was going to become an average wizard now has ancient and potent magic running through his magical pathways and as for him being an average wizard, only time will tell...

While this was happening a rat like man scurried through the wreckage of the cottage. He found his master's wand next to his master's corpse. Peter Pettigrew pocketed the wand and transformed into a rat and ran away to hide.

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**AN: Updated 18th January 2013**_

_**Reason:A better explaination for future chapters.**_


	2. Letters and Shopping

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_ -Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_AN: Just for clarification, in the book Harry couldn't fight the transfer horcrux as he had magical exhaustion because of combating the killing curse, whereas Harry in the fic was not suffering from magical exhaustion. So on with the story... _

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed in the Potter Cottage, he squinted his eyes and tried to search for his glasses. He found them besides the bed. He wore his glasses. The world became much clearer.

There was a poof followed by the shouting. 'Another one of another one of Andrew's pranks.' he thought shaking his head in amusement.

Andrew...

His thoughts drifted to the fateful Halloween night...Voldemort's attack ...

The attack had changed his family drastically.

James was inconsolable. He burst into tears when he saw the corpse of his mother near the ruins of the playroom.

Harry had gone into shock after witnessing the death of his grandmother in front of his eyes. He had felt helpless in front of Voldemort. He vowed that he will become powerful and protect his loved ones so that he doesn't feel helpless again.

Another highlight of that night was the declaration of Andrew being the "Boy-Who-Lived".

The whole of magical United Kingdom was celebrating the death of Voldemort.

A statue of the Potter family was erected in the ministry of magic when the Potters refused to have it erected near their home.

The Potter family now could be seen sitting on the dining table having food. Harry went downstairs and wished his family.

He saw Lily trying to stifle her laughter and Andrew literally rolling on the floor."What happened here?" asked Harry.

The ony answer he received was Lily pointing at something.

That something was a lime green haired and dark green faced James Potter.

The hazel eyed younger son of James Potter who looked like him (If you do not consider the facial structure.) said "Dad, you gave a new meaning to the phrase 'Go Green!' "

Harry burst into laughter who was followed by Lily.

James started to grumble and undid the cosmetic changes.

Harry turned towards the waffles on the table, he was about to eat it when an owl entered the room. The owl flew to Harry and delivered the letter to him after which it promptly flew away.

The letter is written on parchment paper, and it was addressed to

* * *

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Bedroom Nearest To The Door_

_Potter Cottage _

_Godric's Hollow_

* * *

On the back of the envelope there was a wax seal which had the coat of arms of Hogwarts .

The whole family had figured out about the content of the letter but still turned towards Harry, looked at him as if they were asking him to read it aloud.

It read:

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_  
_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_  
_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_  
_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

James was the first one to snap out of the shock, _ "_Congratulations son, I am proud of you." said James

Lily said with a motherly smile "Well done Harry, today afternoon we shall go for shopping for your school materials, along with Remus and Sirius."

"Did somebody call me ?" said Sirius exiting the fireplace, walking towards the Potter family as though someone uttered a summoning charm.

"Siri!" shouted Andrew in delight.

"Hey there little fella' ." said Sirius cheerfully, then turning towards Harry he said "How is my godson today ?"

"Hello Sirius" said Harry as he offered his hand for a handshake.

Sirius pulled him for a hug and asked "How are you Harry?"

"Fine" mumbled with his face still resting on Sirius's chest. Sirius had helped him to grieve his grandmother's death. He was the only one who knew that he still had nightmares about that night.

"Do you want some waffles Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Nah! I just had my breakfast. Oh! Remus says that he will meet us in Diagon Alley so eat up fast."

After their breakfast Potters plus Sirius Black apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

A pale faced man with shabby clothes rose to embrace James. James laughed heartily. "Moony! Looking good old chap!". It was Remus Lupin, godfather of Andrew Charlus Potter.

"I hope we didn't make you wait long." said Lily.

"No, I came here a few minutes ago." said Remus.

There was a moment of silence which was disturbed by Andrew

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Andrew.

This shout drew the attention of everybody in the pub. Immediately everyone in the pub came rushing towards the small group. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! I'am so honored to meet you " said a person shaking the right hand of Andrew. "I cannot believe that I'am shaking hands with him!" said another person shaking the other hand. "Oh! my sister will be so jealous when she finds out that I met you today" said another.

"All right! Move out everybody! Can't you see the family is uncomfortable." said Tom the owner of Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank you Tom" said Sirius gratefully.

Tom just waved.

Potters plus two marauders entered the backdoor of the alley and tapped the correct sequence of bricks.

* * *

They then went straight to Gringotts.

From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. This is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

**Inside Gringotts Bank.**

James managed to find a goblin teller. He said to the teller"Master Teller, I would Like to visit the potter Vaults." the goblin sneered at them and said "Key please" in a harsh, guttural voice.

James handed the key to the goblin.

After a short visit to the Potter vaults, the Marauders were ready to shop for Harry's school supplies.

* * *

Andrew turned towards Lily and with a pleading expression he asked,

"Can you take me to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop mom?" said Andrew.

"But I want to restock my prank supplies... Please mom, I will not Prank dad for a month" said Andrew. James did not want to miss the opportunity and said "I'll go with him Lily, you go to buy the books. Harry you Padfoot and Moony can go to buy the robes. We will meet in an hour in front of Ollivanders. "

They all agreed, split into their specified groups and went to their own ways.

* * *

**An Hour Later...**

Sirius and Remus were waiting for James, Lily and Andrew in front of Ollivanders. Ollivander's Wand Shop is the sole wand shop of Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Harry was getting increasingly impatient. Seeing this Remus said"Let us go in and start trying the wands, James and Lils will turn up eventually. "

They Entered Ollivanders.

The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place has a thin layer of dust about it.

Garrick Ollivander greeted them "Sirius Black 13" Dogwood and a heartstring of a particularly mischevious chinese, fireball fairly springy and ... Remus Lupin, 13" Cypress with unicorn tail hair, pliable"

He then peers down and looks at Harry. " I was wondering when will I be seeing you Mr Potter. I felt like only yesterday when your parents came here to buy their first wands."

There was a sound of jingling of a bell signifying the entry of a person in the shop. "11" mahogany and the core of a unicorn, fairly rigid, James Potter, good to see you."

"You too Mr Ollivander." he continued seemingly ignoring James "and 11" willow core of a phoenix feather, Lily Potter."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander" Lily said. She then turned towards Remus and Sirius with an irritated expression she said "Couldn't you have waited for us? I did not want to miss Harry getting his first wand"

"Forgive them this time mom, I am sure Harry did not want to wait to get his first wand." said Andrew in defense of the two Marauders.

Lily just huffed .

* * *

**917brat****:** Thank you for your review :).

**_So what do ya' think?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_No Flames Please_**


	3. The Wand Chooses the Wizard, Mr Potter

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_ -Harbinger Of Order_

**_DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is not related to the work of J. ._**

* * *

_AN: Poll time guys..._

_What animal do you want as Harry's familiar ?_

* * *

"Okay Mr Potter, let us find a wand for you shall we..." said Mr Ollivander "Mr Potter,could you extend your wand arm please...yes that should do it." He acquired a measuring tape from his desk. It started measuring the size of his wand arm, then the size of his torso.

Meanwhile Mr. Ollivander had gone back to the shelves.

"That would be enough, Thank you." he said while carrying a lot of boxes of wands.

The measuring tape promptly dropped on the counter.

"Before we begin Mr Potter" he said "You must remember that it is the wand that chooses the wizard Mr Potter, not the other way around."

Harry nodded absentmindedly.

Mr Ollivander opened a box and brought out a wand, he gave the wand to harry and said "Go on, give it a wave.."

Harry waved the wand. The wand exploded. By exploded, I mean the new, wand that was probably was never used now lies in splinters. Smoke was coming out of the splinters of the wands.

"That is curious " said Mr Ollivander. "A wand should show either a positive or a negative reaction, but this is the first time a wand exploded "

"Is this bad Mr Ollivander?" asked Harry.

"No, actually it means that you will be stronger than our average wizard."

"So...how exactly will I find a non-exploding wand for me."

"Harry Potter, you will be the first customer in fifty years to byu a wand crafted by me that will work best for you, I shall now proceed to make a wand that is suitable for you with the materials suitable for you."

"Umm..OK" Harry was shocked and couldn't say anything else.

"We are with you son." said James.

"Oh I am afraid not Mr Potter."said Mr Ollivander.

James frowned, before he could argue, Mr Ollivander cut him off saying"It is a delicate process, since you cannot mask your magic it will interfere with the equipment used."

There were a lot of groans in the small shop.

"Come young Harry, we have work to do..." said Mr Ollivander as he opened the backdoor and motioned harry to follow him.

The back door led Harry to a small room which had the smell of wood and various other substances.

He stopped walking. He goes to the counter and rummages for something. That something was a glove."Mr Potter, Since you haven't tried to access your magic yet, we will be using this glove as a focus. It is cheap but cannot be used for day to day spells."

He paused took a deep breath and placed two of his fingers on Harry's forehead and said "Harry calm down and try to focus on a warm feeling in your gut."

Harry took deep breaths 'Warm feeling in my gut...'

Suddenly Harry felt warm. He didn't know what was happening but it felt good.

There was a rattling sound from a pile of boxes nearby.

A wand flew towards Harry from a box in the pile. Harry grasped the wand.

The moment Harry touched the wand he felt complete. It was a strange feeling as he never felt incomplete.

There was a cry of a phoenix.

Then there was silence...

Clearly Ollivander recognized the wand and by the look on his face Harry came to a conclusion that this was not supposed to be a normal occurrence.

The wand had a series of bumps with the largest one near the base. The size of the bumps was decreasing till the tip of the wand. In between the wand there was a strip of white which had runes engraved on it.

" A wand chooses it's wizard... 15", Elder Thestral Hair, fairly rigid" he murmured.

* * *

**_So what do ya' think?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_No Flames Please_**

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes...**_

_**and Give me more ideas**_


	4. The Deathly Hallows

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Replies to the reviewers of the story:**_

_**panther73110: Yup, Harry is a grey mage. What is a grey mage ? I hope that this chapter will answer questions.**_

_**angelitocabezas: Thank you for your Review. The feathered serpent will not be Harry's familiar, but a feathered serpent will make regular appearances in the story :). You gave me an idea which will no doubt improve the quality of this story.**_

* * *

"Oh dear." muttered Ollivander. He looked Perplexed. "Mr Potter, I think we should call your parents inside..."

Harry just nodded. He was busy admiring his wand.

Ollivander left the room and went outside to call Harry's family. "I think it will be necessary for young Mr Potter's family to join him as there were certain...complications that arose while he was selecting his wand."

This puzzled everybody present."I didn't know that wand crafting was done so fast..." said Sirius

Ollivander said "All will be explained if you follow me inside."

He turned his back and went inside his work shop where Harry was waving his wand generating multicolored sparkles.

Ollivander stopped walking and said "It is believed among us wand makers that every person has an affinity for a particular type of magic... Light darkness, elemental or non elemental." Lily tried to interrupt him but he continued "Before you interrupt me, I know that magic is purely based on intent. The light magic I am referring to here is manipulation of light. A good example can be the patronus charm. It is pure manipulation of light that produces light of wavelengths that are fatal to dementors. Out of all types Light and Darkness types of magic are the most powerful but the least versatile..."

"Fascinating, but how does it relate to Harry and his... complication." asked Remus.

" I was getting to that Mr Lupin... as I was saying. Most people have affinities for two types of magic. By affinity I mean natural talent, the other types can be learnt but not as easily as a person having an affinity to the magic." He took a deep breath and said "I believe Harry is a Grey Mage."

"Don't you mean wizard?" asked James.

"No a person with more than three magical affinity is classified as a mage regardless of their magical strength."

"Then what was the complication..."

"The complication Mr Potter is the wand that choose him. But it makes sense if you think about it now. It is the only wand to have affinity towards all magical fields."

"I don't know what wand is this but it looks really cool." said Andrew while running his finger over Harry's wand. Everybody chuckled at the statement except for Ollivander who was smiling.

Mr Ollivander merely smiled said "The "cool wand" as you put it Mr Potter is called by many names the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the Eldruhn Wand, and the Ellhorn Wand but we commonly know it as the Elder Wand..."

"Elder Wand ?" asked Andrew and the adults nodding with him not making the connection.

Mr Ollivander went to one of the book cases and brought out a book. Its cover was worn and tattered but we could make out the title

It read

_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard - Ist Edition**_

He then muttered 'Flagrate' and he drew a straight vertical line on the parchment and added a circle on top of the line then he enclosed both line and circle in a triangle, to make a symbol.

He flipped open a page and read out a story.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to cross. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross the bridge however, they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the brothers and said that each had earned a prize having been clever enough to evade him.

The oldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any other in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby." He Pause took a look at the wand in Harry's hand. It was that moment when everybody made a connection between the deathly hallows and Harry's wand" The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. The third brother, a humble man, asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility.

The first brother traveled to a distant village, where with the elder wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power the elder wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brothers throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own.

The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl who he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the brother killed himself as to join her. And so Death took the second brother.

As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he obtained a great age did the youngest brother shed his cloak of invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, parting his life as equals. "

"So that means Harry is unbeatable?" asked Sirius.

"Rubbish!" said Mr Ollivander "No wand is unbeatable, in fact I have this wand because the previous owner was defeated in a fair duel when he was wielding this " Unbeatable" wand. The allegiance of this wand is supposed to go to the person who beat it, but he declined to use this wand because he thought that he might become tempted to its power." his face turned somber "Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands. If one gets to know that you wield the wand Mr Potter, you will not have peace in your life. I know may people who would kill to get their hands on this wand." he paused for some time to let the information sink in, then he continued "But I do not think that they will wield the wand to its full extent , not unless you are alive. The wand chose you Mr Potter, you did not win it, therefore there is a possibility that the power of the wand breaks with your death..." he finished in a whisper.

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please Pm me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

* * *

_**EDIT: 26th February 2014, Few grammatical and punctuation errors corrected.**_


	5. I Had A Dream

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following this story. :)**_

* * *

Harry was in his bedroom flicking his wand in and out of its holster. Mr Ollivander had not agreed to take money for the wand since it was not of his making so they bought him a wand holster. After this the family went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor while Sirius and Remus went somewhere for an "Important and Urgent Errand". That errand was to buy a book called

"**Mind and Magic**".

The book was a detailed guide to Occumelency.

"Occumelency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one, and details about other mind magic included too..." said the back of the book.

Lily was salivating at the prospect of new magic, but Harry would not let her touch his new book in the fear that he would not get the book back.

The Marauders after having their dinner at the leaky cauldron, apparated to Potter Cottage.

Harry was tired after the day's events and rushed to his room. He fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow.

* * *

_**DREAM WORLD**_

Harry woke up in a dark dreary place, there was a full moon in the night sky.' I don't think that this is my room' thought Harry.

He heard a voice "Harry, what are you doing in my dream ?"

Harry turned back and there standing was Andrew Charles Potter.

"Uh...Andy-" before Harry could complete his sentence he heard a voice,

**"We called you here young ones"**

Harry turned back, he saw a huge serpent with feathers instead of scales and a bird that was enveloped with blue colored fire.

'A phoenix' thought Harry 'But the colors are wrong'

"Then may I know about your identities ?" asked Andrew.

**"I am the Kukulkan, a Feathered Serpent, the God of Serpents..." ****"I am Phoebus, the Himalayan Phoenix, the God of The Phoenix"**

**Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kukulkan**

**"Before you ask, the Basilisk is a king of the Serpents, not a god." **said Kukulkan.

Harry was floored. Here were arguably the most powerful beings in the entire magical realm.

"What do you want from us Great Ones ?" asked Harry

**"There will be a rise of evil in the magical world, both of you will be needed to unite the dark and the light factions to fight against the evil one or else the world is doomed. To do that, you have to defeat the so called Dark Lord Voldemort." **said Kukulkan.**  
**

**"And to answer your question we have summoned you here as we have gifts for you chosen ones" **said Phoebus.

"G-Gifts?!" said a surprised Andrew.

**"Yes, now Andrew Charlus Potter, I the Phoenix God, bestow upon you a wand with the core of my tail feather, which you will receive on your 11th birthday in Ollivanders. My Gift to Harry James Potter is this book." **The book was white in color with 'electus phoenix' written in black on the cover of the book. He continued **"This book contains the magic that you share an affinity with, just put a drop of blood on the spine of the book." **said Phoebus.

**"Harry James Potter, I believe that you have received my gift earlier this morning, the Elder wand. As For you Andrew Charlus Potter, I bestow upon you this book****."** The book was black in color with 'elegit ex serpente' written in white on the cover of the book. he continued ******"It c**ontains magic that you share an affinity with **Just put a drop of your blood on the spine of the book." **said Kukulkan

**"Use our gifts wisely**" Said Phoebus.

**"And do not inform anybody about this dream young ones, it is too early..." **said the now fading voice of Kukulkan

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please Pm me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_


	6. Journey to Hogwarts

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following this story. :)**_

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 1, Platform 9¾**_

Harry had found an empty compartment among the hustle and bustle of children trying to find their compartments. He noticed his parents were waving at him and so was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Harry waved Back at them.

He was thinking about the dream last night... He came to the conclusion that it was true when he saw the book on a small table next to his bed.

'electus phoenix' he mused 'or should I say Chosen of Phoenix'.

It was an emotional goodbye for everyone , Lily couldn't stop crying. James had to pry Lily from Harry so that he could get in the train. Even Andrew was upset, Harry consoled him by informing him that he would write letters to Andrew every month.

Sirius came to the platform along with Remus. Remus gifted Harry a snowy white owl. Harry had immediately named the owl Hedwig, Harry decided on her name after finding it in **"A History of Magic"**.

As the train started leaving, Harry waved goodbye to his parents and Lily gave Harry last minute advice on his hygiene and clothes.

The train left the platform. There was a knock on the door. Harry was reading the book that Phoebus had gifted him, it was a very view on magical theory.

Closing the book, Harry opened the door. He was greeted by a girl. The girl was blonde, and was as tall as Harry. She bowed and introduced herself " Hello, I am Amélie Beaumont, pleased to make an acquaintance with you."

Harry kissed her hand and said "I am Harry Potter, pleased to make an acquaintance with you."

"May I sit with you in this compartment, the other compartments seem rather full..?"

"Of course" said Harry "Please make yourself comfortable..."

Amélie sat down next to the window opposite to Harry. Harry began their conversation "Are you from England ?"

"No" she answered "I am from France, I am attending Hogwarts because my father is the international ambassador of France in England."

There was silence in the compartment until Hogsmeade station arrived.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Great Hall**_

Harry was surprised. His parents had mentioned about he beauty of Hogwarts but the castle was beyond words. As he entered the great hall, He thought about the house he would prefer to go to.

Hagrid, the Hogwarts caretaker was the person who escorted them to the enterance of Hogwarts. He knocked thrice.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. 'Minerava McGonagall I presume. Dad told me about her...' Harry thought

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big, Harry presumed that the castle was bigger in the inside than it looked from the outside . The stone walls

were lit with flaming torches , the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the

school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small, empty chamber . They crowded in, standing a little closer

to each other than they would usually have done, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be

sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and

wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house

with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can"..

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please Pm me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**McGonagall's speech and a few parts of the chapter are taken by Harry Potter And The Philosophers Stone... :)**_

* * *

_**EDIT:5th February 2014: Changed Name Lucy hill to Amélie Beaumont...**_

_** Thanks to guest reviewer Hmmm for pointing out my mistake.**_


	7. In a Month

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following this story. :)**_

_**jh831: Thank you for your Reviews :D**_

* * *

_**1 Month Later**_

Harry was sitting on the far end of the Ravenclaw table. He was somewhat of a loner... the reason was quite obvious, all of the students compared him to his brother.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Harry was not surprised when he was placed in Ravenclaw by the sorting hat. He was repeatedly told by his parents that he would end up in Ravenclaw and he didn't quite mind that... The only thing that was bugging him was that everybody kept comparing him to his brother...

"Hey! doesn't he look cute? " whispered someone.

"I bet Andrew is cuter." whispered another person to the said someone.

Harry was tired of this comparison between him and his brother and put his mind to his studies...Effectively killing his social life.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Minerva Mcgonagall did not observe all of the students, she only observed the interesting ones. She was currently observing young Harry James Potter as he was trying to eat toast from one hand and read a book from another. He was considered a Prodigy. Appears-once-in-a-million-years type of Prodigy. He learns a spell and masters it to an extent that was not supposed to be seen in first years.

Even Severus begrudgingly admitted that he was "All right" in potions, which was the highest praise in his books.

The Staff admitted in one of the meetings that he is ahead of his peers and maybe in future, he can skip a year.

Pomona was wondering whether he should skip classes or not. Since at this rate, he will definitely get ahead his peers by the end of the year.

Yes, she admits that he will far ahead of his peers by the end of the year, but that doesn't mean that he can skip classes. There is a reason that different years learn different spells and are taught differently.

* * *

_**•**__**First years:**_ Fairly new to magic consuming spells are learnt.

_**•**__**Second Years:**_ Learn slightly more advanced spells.

_**•**__**Third Years:**_ 1st Magical maturity. Increase in magic, but not enough for most offensive spells. Spells that target harmful creatures are learnt, In Transfiguration , conjuration begins, in Charms, low level offensive charms begin.

_**•**__**Fourth Years:**_ More advanced Magics than third year are taught.

_**•**__**Fifth Years:**_ 2nd Magical Maturity. Start learning Advanced Offensive spells. In Transfiguration, Basic Animation. In Charms, most important year for charms, most of the practical and day-to-day charms are taught this year along with theory for elemental manipulation with a few basic spells.

_**•**__**Sixth Year:**_ Silent casting is taught along with introduction to "The Unforgivable spells". In Transfiguration, Advanced Animation is taught. In Charms, fine tuning of the Charms learnt in previous years along with learning of new Elemental spells.

_**•**__**Seventh Years:**_ 3rd and last Magical what is taught in the previous years and mastering them. In Transfiguration, practicing Conjuring and Animation Simultaneously. In Charms Advanced Elemental spells.

* * *

'I should keep an eye on him... The Prodigious Mr Potter...' thought Mcgonagall.

* * *

_**So what do ya' think? **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please Pm me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**And sorry for the small chapters..**_

_**I might Update the length of this chapter so stay tuned... :)**_


	8. First Year - Part 1

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following this story. :)**_

_**Thank you for your Reviews... It made my day :D**_

* * *

_**Letter To The Potters**_

Hey all,

First off dad, I found a marauders map in Filch's closet in his office. I may be in his office searching for a book that filch may have taken from me...

Any way, I am trying to make a new map for myself by researching the spells that the Marauders have used.I have identified a few spells here and there. I will eventually replace the old one when I have finished making my own one so that this time a prankster might find it this when I was searching for my copy of **An Advanced Theory of Magic **when I stumbled upon your Cloak of Invisibility. Thank you dad !

Mom, first of all I want to tell you that I am doing well, my classes are going fine. I have finished reading my first and second year books only the theory. I have started third year runes, I quite enjoy it. I have started to read **An Advanced Theory of Magic **because i wanted to start spell crafting.

Lastly Andrew, I think that you will love Hogwarts, everybody, _LITERALLY _everybody are your fans (well everybody except Professor Snape)

Say hi to moony and padfoot for me..

Love

Harry

* * *

Harry folded his letter. He trudged towards the owlery. He thought about the Room of Requirements.

**|Flashback|**

Harry was going towards the kitchen, he was following the direction given in the Marauders map when he came across a painting?! Harry thought that the map was joking... after all, it was made by pranksters .his hands brushed against the pear in the painting, surprisingly the pear giggled and turned into a doorknob.

Harry twisted the doorknob and opened the painting. He peered inside. He saw lots of house elves inside. He heard a squeaky noise "May I help you sir?" it asked.

Harry looked down to see a House elf in a rather dusty pillowcase.

"I'd like a cup of hot chocolate please."

The elf nodded and popped away immediately.

A few seconds later, it popped back with Harry's cup. Harry thanked her and began to drink it.

Before the house elf could leave, Harry asked "Why are your clothes dirty?"

"Sr, ummmm... I...was cleaning the come-and-go room."

This peaked Harry's curiosity. "What s the come and go room ?" asked Harry.

"Well sir..."

**|Flashback End|**

Harry asked for a library before entering the room. He saw a library inside, there weren't many books inside. The books in the library were REALLY RARE books. A few of the books were written by the founders themselves.

* * *

So Harry found time to visit the library at least once everyday. He even copied a few books so that he can read in between classes.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying the first term in Hogwarts. He crafted his first spell **parum urna**. It did not require any wand movements. He had to point it towards the intended target and incant **parum urna**. It pushes the target with a small force. It was not powerful, but it was his first spell and he was proud of it.

Harry used this spell to practice his accuracy in the room of requirement by firing it on a stuffed toy shaped like a human. Since it was a small push, the toy isn't harmed. He started practicing meditation so that he can control his magical output. Magical output is the amount of magic he applies in his spells. This increased his magical reserves and he used less magic for simpler spells.

The teaches noticed an improvement in Harry's spell casting. They ignored the fact that Harry did not pay attention to the class while it was going on. He was always seen with a book in his hand.

Harry always read the book **Origin of Magic **by Salazar Slytherin. It was intriguing and informative. The spells mentioned by the book were out of the scope of a first year, he had to wait for his first magical maturity so that he can start practicing them.

Currently Harry was sitting in a compartment in Hogwarts Express. It was heading towards Platform 9¾ where his family was waiting for him...

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_


	9. First Year - Part 2

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following this story. :)**_

_**Thank you for your Reviews... It made my day :D**_

* * *

Even during his Christmas holidays, Harry did not stop studying . He was reading Salazar Slytherin's journal. Interesting is not a word to describe it. The book was addicting. The different types of magic that the founder of Hogwarts had learnt was astounding. He even read a detailed journey of his days as a journeyman.

Journeyman was the second stage of an apprenticeship when an apprentice roams the world and tries to refine his magical knowledge and learn new magic from other parts of the world. This usually takes place after the apprentice meets certain conditions set by the master.

There have been reports of journeymen dying hence parents are reluctant to agree to apprentice their child to a master.

Seeing these issues, the Ministry of Magic has set up N.E.W.T.s which teaches an advanced level of magic. the level of magic taught in apprenticeships is higer but the death toll in completing an apprenticeship is greater than writing N.E.W.T.s

Students without an apprenticeship have to study for N.E.W.T.s which consists of advanced knowledge of their O.W.L subjects. But in an apprenticeship, the student learns what the master is the proficient in, hence many students prefer N.E.W.T.s.

But Harry did not think like that. He would jump at an opportunity of being an apprentice of somebody because as a journeyman, he can learn more than what the N.E.W.T.s taught him.

The only problem is to find a master. Even if he found a master, convincing his parents will take time...Oh well...

* * *

He also came across another curious discovery. It seems that Salazar had a secret chamber built for himself. It's Primary entrance was in "a room where no man went willingly".

Harry was thinking about this little bit of information when he was alone in his compartment in Hogwarts express.

He was also thinking about his Christmas. His parents frowned at the lack of presents from his friend at Hogwarts. They asked Harry about this. This led to a discussion in which Harry let it slip that children in Hogwarts want to be his friend so that they can get acquainted to "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Needless to say Lily and James were upset about this but sice they couldn't do anything they let it slip.

* * *

**END OF THE YEAR**

Harry was coming out of the examination hall. The first year examination was very easy. He was sure that he had aced the examination. Currently he was contemplating about the location of the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered the day he found an article about the fabled "Chamber of Secrets"

**|Flashback|**

Harry was spending his day in the library researching about the Chamber of Secrets when he came about an article

**HOGWARTS STUDENT CONVICTED OF OPENING THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS.**

The article was quite long and basically it said that a Hogwarts student named Rubeus Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets in 1943 and let loose an Acromantula the monster that was present inside it. The monster was said to have injured many students and has killed one student named Myrtle Williams, a muggleborn student. He was expelled and his wand was snapped.

Harry frowned at this. An Acromantula's bite never kills, only paralyses. It was clear that this Rubeus Hagrid was framed by somebody and the government used him as a sacrificial lamb to clear the mess at that time since they were at war with Gellert Grindelwald.

**|Flashback End|**

'With the help of this news article and the clues provided by Salazar in his journal I will find the Chamber' Harry thought as he headed towards his dorm.

* * *

It was in the end of the year, the results of the examination was announced, Harry was on the top of the class. He beat the schools best scores in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. the best scores were previously held by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer.

'I have to keep an eye on him' thought our bearded Headmaster.'Harry Potter, you sure are an enigma...'

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_****__**And Jo **__**did not give Myrtle a surname so I gave her one.:)**_


	10. Gred and Forge

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

**NooShoak:** Thank you for your review and your advice. I hope you like this chapter :).

**Hmmm: **Thank you for your reviews, Lucy Hill or should I say Amélie Beaumont is not an important part of the story. Although she has a small part to play in Harry's third year but she is not an important character.

**Alice: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too :D.

**Kairan1979: **Thank you for your idea and the review :D.

**MeinNameIstHase: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too :).

* * *

Andrew was impressed with his brother. He reverse engineered two of the marauder's greatest creations that took them three years to create. Granted that he had the basic model and the general idea about how to make it, but these spells were difficult, time and magic consuming.

'The Marauders were considered magically powerful because they performed such spell work in their third year. Does this mean that Harry is more powerful than the Marauders when they were in their third year ?' thought Andrew as he was eating his breakfast on the day that Harry is supposed to depart to Hogwarts for his second year of education.

Andrew continued eating oblivious to the looks that the rest of the family were giving him. Harry looked toward Andrew and asked "What is bothering you Andy ?".

"Nothing much Harry, just thinking about how will it feel when you go to Hogwarts and I am all alone in the house." "Don't worry Andy, it's just two years. I bet you'll love Hogwarts. And whenever you feel alone, use the two way mirror dad gave you."

The mirror given to him earlier this year by his father was a masterpiece. Its base was a modified Protean charm with various other unknown spells interlinked with each other. I allows two people to talk to each other using the interconnected mirrors face to face.

James entered the dining room,"Harry, have you finished packing, we need to leave immediately."

"OKAY then! Lets move it !" said James cheerfully.

Harry cracked a smile towards James and got up to bring his trunk down.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express, Secluded Compartment**

Harry was reading the book given to him by Phobeus. He had almost finished the book when somebody...err...two somebodys barged into his compartment and announced "We weren't here" and promptly hid underneath the seats.

Harry was stunned. He did not have any time to recover when the door was opened once again. This time it was a girl, she looked around in the compartment and said " hello, I am Angelina Johnson. Have you seen two redheads running away?" she looked furious, well as furious you can look in a clown's costume.

Harry bit down a laugh and said "I think the went ahead."

After she left, the compartment, the redheads came out and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you there mate" said one twin

"I thought we were going to die there" said another twin

"By the way he is Fred Weasley" said one twin

"And he is George Weasley" said Fred

"Nice to meet you" said George

Harry blinked owlishly.

They gave him an amused look.

"Its always like that" said one twin

"The faces that people make when we talk like this is very amusing" said the other twin

"Amusing indeed" said the other twin.

Harry snapped out of his shock and introduced himself "Hello Fred and George, I am Harry Potter, nice to meet you".

"The brother of the Boy-Who-Lived ?" asked one twin

Harry's heart nodded, it seems that he will never get out of his brother's shadow.

Seeing a sad look cross Harry's face, One of the twins presumably Fred said "Well Harry, It doesn't matter to us."

"We know how it feels like... I mean to be in your brother's shadow that's why we started pranking."

Then they started off with their pranking exploits.

Harry was impressed...Heck impressed wasn't the word. these two kids had the potential to surpass the Marauders. He suddenly had an idea

"Hey boys, if you can get a third person into your gang, I will give you something that will help your pranking."

"Well that's easy." said one twin

"We choose" said the other twin

"LEE" "JORDAN"

"A a master of deception." said one twin

"The Lady killer himself" said a twin while the other mock fainted.

Harry gave a smile and said.

"Well boys the blank parchment you see here is called the Marauders map. The magic words are "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"..."

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**I hope that I have pulled off Fred And George sufficiently well. **_

_**They are pretty difficult characters to write.**_

_**anyway "Mischief Managed" people :D**_


	11. The Connection

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

**Alice: **Thank you for your review. :D.

* * *

It was after the first week of classes during a wonderful Saturday did Harry remember that the ghosts in the castle were present during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He thought of asking the Gryffindor house ghost, but there was no guarantee that the ghost won't spill the beans about his investigation. Deciding about the house ghost to approach for a few minutes, he went to the most obvious house ghost, The Bloody Baron was a ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

He then went to the dungeons, the place where Bloody Baron haunts. He saw the Baron. He gulped heavily and approached him. The banron spoke to him without turning "I was wondering when you would come Harry Potter." said the Baron as he was turning towards Harry.

Harry was confused ""Excuse me?" he said. "Mr Potter, let us cut the chase, you came here to find out about the fabled Chamber of Secrets-"

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Harry.

He leaned towards Harry and said "Magic."

Harry looked annoyed, before he could remark about the Baron's answer, the Baron continued "We ghosts are more attuned to magic than human beings. So it was in your destiny to seek this chamber and I shall help you fulfill that destiny." he said. "Now" He continued after a pause "You must have read Salazar's notes" Harry was about to interrupt him when the ghost gave him a look as if he was saying interrupt-me-and-you-will-join-me-in-afterlife, He continued with the same look on his face "He said the entrance lies in "a room where no man went willingly". By that he meant literally no **MAN**." Harry had an idea after this sentence. Harry turned to leave, suddenly the Baron said "Oh! and Harry the ghost still haunts the room"

* * *

Harry wanted to bang his head against the wall. How could he not make the connections. The answer was in front of his eyes : Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. And Moaning Myrtle is actually Myrtle Williams.

He quickly navigated through the crowded hallways and reached the bathroom. the ghost, to his immense relief was not present in the bathroom. He quickly checked around the room. His eyes suddenly fell upon a snake carving on a tap. The tap had a snake engraved on it.

Seeing the snake Harry froze. His mind was compelling him to utter "Open the Chamber". the moment Harry uttered "Open the Chamber", call it fate or bad luck, Myrtle decided to return back. She heard harry hissing. Immediately she ran out of the bathroom shouting out to the world "HARRY POTTER IS A PARSELMOUTH"

Cursing his carelessness, Harry entered the bathroom, he uttered "Disable". The entrance glowed green for a few seconds.

He turned towards the tunnel and sighed. Time to explore the Chamber of Secrets...

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_


	12. The Chamber

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

**Alice, Anarion87, Geetac: **Thank you for your review. :D.

**mizzrazz72:** Thank you for your review, Dumbledore will not be manipulative... well not too much :)

**917brat: **Hey Thanks! :)

* * *

Harry cursed his luck for the hundredth time. The damn ghost came in the room at the worst possible time. Now the whole school would know that he is a parselmouth.

He entered a long, narrow and a dark corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door, he muttered "open" in parseltongue. The door opened.

He was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Harry muttered "Light" in parseltongue. He was not sure whether it would work or not, but it's not like he would lose anything. The chamber lit up instantly.

Harry was looking around the room when he saw the statue of a big face, presumably Salazar's. He noticed that the mouth could be opened, without thinking Harry said a phrase that came to his mind "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four". The mouth slid open, A HUGE snake slithered out of it. "Master" it hissed. The snake smelled it's surroundings using its tongue and exclaimed "You are not master. Only master and his descendants are allowed in here. Since you know the existence of Master's secret chamber, I shall eliminate you."

When the snake had slithered out, Harry had noticed that it was a Basilisk and refused to make eye contact.

After the snake's monologue Harry started panicking. He was praying to any god he could think of...

He could practically feel the breath of the Basilisk on his face. Suddenly the basilisk started thrashing around. He was begging for forgiveness. This continued for sometime after which the basilisk fell down dead.

"You can open your eyes now Harry" said the familiar voice of Kukulkan in his head.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw the corpse of the basilisk. He thought of Harvesting its parts for money, but it would raise too much suspicion so he let go of the idea.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ELECTUS PHOENIX. IF YOU HADN'T PRAYED FOR US WE COULDN'T HAVE HELPED YOU. NEVER BE THIS RECKLESS AGAIN" Scolded an irate Kukulkan.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an apology.

Kukulkan looked a little less angry at this and said "I have scanned this room, I found nothing dangerous so you may explore it. I hope you have learnt your lesson and will not repeat this again."

Harry just nodded and Kukulkan disappeared.

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**A/N: This chapter was kinda a part 2 of the previous one :). Sorry about that :D.**_


	13. Harry Potter :The Parselmouth

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fanfiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

After Kukulkan disappeared, Harry went into the chamber where the Basilisk rested. Inside the chamber was a modest library. The library had a few books on parseltongue and parsel magic, a few about potions finally one book on runes.

Harry packed the books in the shrinkable trunk found in one corner of the room. The trunk had an engraving on the handle

**Property of Corvinus Gaunt **

**Noble House of Gaunt**

* * *

Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket. He exited the chamber and went into his room in the Ravenclaw tower. He placed the trunk under his bed and promptly fell on his bed and went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY, MORNING**

Harry woke up with a yawn. He stretched his body, rubbed his eyes and made his way towards the Bathroom. After finishing his bath, he noticed that the common room was unusually quiet . He quickly got dressed and went downstairs. When Harry entered the common room, all eyes looked up to him.

He noticed the absence of 5th and the 6th year students. Those were the students whowere studying constantly for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively.

"Is it really true that you can speak snake tongue Potter ?" Asked a student with hostility. 'How did they know...?' thought Harry. It suddenly struck him 'Myrtle' thought Harry with a grimace.

"So it is true isn't it" said the same student "you are a dark wizard." Harry was surprised. He if had a dark ability, that doesn't mean that he is a dark wizard.

"NO" denied Harry vehemently. "I am not dark".

It was ignored.

"Look here Potter.." said a 6th year prefect "Dark wizards are not welcome here, you WILL pack your things and get out of this tower by midnight today or else..." He left the threat hanging.

Harry was torn, he wanted to show them that he wasn't their punching bag, but he noticed the glares towards him. He took a deep breath. "As you wish" he said coldly.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't good as he was constantly picked on by the Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs while he was going towards his classes. The only people that were sympathetic towards him were a few Hufflepuffs and surprisingly many students from the Slytherin house. The most shocking yet touching thing was that the Weasley twins believed him. They started calling themselves his minions.

The other day there was a kid who came up to him and asked him a few questions. Harry answered all of them truthfully. At the end of the session, the kid said that his name was Cedric. He said that he wanted to know the Harry Potter before believing the rumors. Harry was happy that here was yet another person who believed him.

But that wasn't enough, his house continued to hate him.

Among the teachers, Professor Mcgonagall looked at him worriedly as if saying "Are you okay dear boy ?" Harry nodded as if he was saying yes.

Mcgonagall looked relieved but the worry did not go away completely. Professor Flitwick was himself, he was joyfully greeting everyone unawares of Harry's situation.

* * *

Overall the day did not suck too much, but now he slept in the room of requirement surrounded by books on all sides with a comfy bed in the room and reading the books he obtained in the chamber.

This was heaven for Harry. His mother did not allow him to sleep in the library, she always insisted that he should sleep in his own room not the library, his father would shake his head at this, he would act disappointed at him but would grin behind his mother's back and ruffle his hair. 'Mother...Father...What would be your reaction to this news ?' thought Harry. You see, A student had written to his parents about his ability... He was taunting Harry, mocking him that he will be kicked out of the Potter family for being a dark wizard.

* * *

**NEXT DAY, BREAKFAST**

Harry was quietly eating his breakfast while planning his day. He had finished most of the fourth year materials including the electives, he could perform most of the spells too. 'If only I could start with 5th year material , I could finish it by the end of summer.' thought Harry.

There was the screech of an Eagle owl, this particular one had the Potter Coat of Arms on it. The owl was carrying a red letter. It came towards him and stuck his leg out. Harry took the letter from the owl and promptly opened it

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER.**"shouted the voice of James Potter. It was full of rage "**WE ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU CAN SPEAK SNAKE TONGUE AND YOU DID NOT TELL US.**" by this time tears were threatening to spill out of Harry's eyes "**YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME AGAINST SIRIUS IN THE GREAT PRANK WAST 3 WHEN SIRIUS LET ALL THE FEMALE SNAKES OF THE ZOO AGAINST ME. HOW COULD YOU!**" this time the voice was ...upset? Harry promptly raised his head and looked towards the letter "**NOW! NOW! HARRY, WE ARE PROUD OF YOU BUT DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU DID NOT TRUST US ENOUGH THAT YOU DID NOT TELL US**" said the calm voice of Lily. Harry was overjoyed. 'My parents do not hate me' thought Harry with a smile. "**HARRY I WANT YOU TO LISTEN CAREFULLY, WHEN YOU COME BACK FOR SUMMER HOLIDAYS, YOU WILL NOT BE NEUTRAL IN THIS PRANK WAR 4. YOU WILL SUPPORT ME AND MAKE SIRIUS THE HEART THROB OF EVERY TEEN SNAKE ALIVE DO YA HEAR ME!**" said James Potter with excitement clear in his voice. "**Oh and I thank the person who gave us this wonderful news...**" said Lily.

Harry couldn't control it anymore, he burst out laughing at the face that the culprit made. He did not expect it at all.

Harry noticed another letter attached to the howler with Andrew's handwriting, "To Big Brother" was written on the envelope.

Harry opened the letter. it was a very small letter. It said:

* * *

Dear Big Brother,

Mummy said that you can speak to snakes, will you teach it to me too. I love you . I am missing you. I hope you come home soon

love

Andrew

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**I have tried writing a long chapter (this one), please review :) and give me feedback about it ...**_

_**The howler was my attempt at humor (which is not my forte)... I hope it is satisfactory :\**_


	14. Return from Hogwarts and The Talk

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world...**_

* * *

**Guest, charm13insomnia, ladilyn, Arrow Riddari, oakphoenixAnarion87, Geetac, adenoide: **Thank you for your review :D.

**daniboy95, Rachel:** Thank you for your review :). Your advice will be taken into consideration...Pretty soon ;)

**ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER...!**

* * *

As usual Harry stood first in his year...the fact that he scored near perfect wasn't the most surprising news for his year mates, the most surprising news was that the Department of International Magical Cooperation was organising an exchange program between the three premier schools of Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

They were given a permission slip to be signed by their parents. This exchange program was not compulsory, but still most of the students wanted to go to other schools to have fun, learn about other cultures and have a fun time generally.

Harry was thinking about which school to apply for the exchange program. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

It was the trolley witch. "Anything sweet for you, dear?" she asked. "No thank you... but I have a question."

"Yes dear" she said with a smile.

"Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name ?" asked Harry.

The witch had a look of shock on her face. She whispered "Margery Mason", then with a smile she continued "You are a curious young man aren't you. One of the only children to ask my name...Come on, ask me your question fast, I need to sell sweets to other compartments"

"Uhm... Okay Margery, do you know which school are most of the students are going to for their exchange program ?"

"Aah... yes, I do know because many students were talking about a quiddich player stuydying for his final year in Durmstrang, most of the students are going there to meet him"

"Thank you Margery"

"Anytime Dear" She said as she was leaving.

Harry turned his head towards the window and thought about how his year mates treated him, did he want to risk it and go to Durmstrang, he shook his head and thought 'Beauxbatons... Definitely Beauxbatons'

* * *

_**KINGS CROSS STATION,PLATFORM 9¾**_

Lily and James Potter were waiting for their eldest son who was coming back from Hogwarts after completing his second year.

Later this year, somebody had sent an anonymous letter to them stating that their eldest son, Harry James Potter could speak parseltongue. They did not know whether it was true or not, they were about to ignore the letter but the inner Marauder in James thought of a way to prank the entirety of Hogwarts even after graduating.

And Lily couldn't say no to him since she wanted to see the reaction on the student's face who sent them a letter. This would have been the letter if the news was true...except without the pranking parts. They were thinking of a way to talk to harry about his "special talents".

They also wanted a memory of the event to witness the expression on the faces of the inhabitants of the ancient castle.

A while later, there was a horn signalling the approach of a locomotive, 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive model number GWR 5900 to be precise. As they waited the steam to clear, they saw a silhouette of a person approaching them.

"Harry!" cried Lily and ran towards her son. James just ruffled his hair. Harry gave them a beaming smile.

No words were spoken as they guided him out of the platform and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_**POTTER COTTAGE, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**_

Harry entered his house. He saw Andrew sleepingon the couch. 'Probably got tired waiting for me.' thought Harry.

Lily motioned him to remain silent and told him to follow her.

They entered the master bedroom.

Lily and James turned towards Harry, James began the conversation "So, son, can you tell us about your "talents" now? And why did you not tell this to us that you can speak parseltongue?"

"JAMES!" said Lily in an annoyed voice as she swatted him, "I told you to take it slow and easy."

James blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a trait that Harry acquired from him.

"What James means is that, we are not mad at you Harry, just tell us what happened in Hogwarts..."

'Don't tell them about me or Kukulkan' said the voice of Phoebus.

Harry sent a mental 'affirmative' to Phoebus.

"I don't know where to start from..." said Harry.

"The beginning would be nice" said James placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry told his parents everything that happened, including the Chamber of Secrets, but he did not tell them anything about Kukulkan or Phoebus.

"So you mean to say that a thousand year old basilisk died due to "mysterious" circumstances"...?"

"Uhhh... yeah...mmhm... That's about right. It thrashed around for sometime and was apologizing to an invisible person and then suddenly **THUD!** it fell down...dead. I personally think it must be the wards in the chamber acting up against it when it tried to attack a human" lied Harry nervously.

His parents looked at him suspiciously but said nothing.

"You know Lily, the craziest thing about this adventure is that I believe him completely." said James interrupting the silence.

Lily said nothing, a few moments later she said with a sigh "Yes James, I agree with you. If we don't believe in our son, who will."

"So now...Harry..."said James turning towards Harry with a wicked grin, "When shall we commence The Prank War 4"

* * *

_**So what do ya' think?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**No Flames Please**_

_**Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)**_

_**Any Help is appreciated...**_

_**Since J.K Rowling did not give a name to the trolley witch, she bears the name of the actress who played her.**_


	15. The Farewell and A Secret Spell

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

**_DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world..._**

* * *

**charm13insomnia,Geetac: **Thank you for your review :D.

**Alice:** Thank you for your review :). To answer your question...Yes Harry and Fleur will be friends (...or maybe something more ;) )

**ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER...!**

* * *

For the hundredth time, Harry was packing and unpacking, "Aargh! Where is my Rune Codex? I cannot find it anywhere..."

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the same room and were whistling innocently. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Harry takes a look around the room and he notices that the book that Remus and Sirius are reading seemed familiar..'Where have I seen it before?' thought Harry.

Then it struck him. It was his Codex. Flying towards Sirius who was holding his codex, Harry tried to snatch his codex.

Remus was faster than Harry and held him in a very tight grip. Harry started struggling to get out of his grip, Remus grunted "Clam down kiddo. We just want to see what have you written in it.."

Harry stopped struggling and let Remus hold him.

"Harry, where did you learn this" said Sirius pointing at a rune in Harry's Codex.

"Um...I saw it in the Hogwarts library..."said Harry apprehensively.

"This rune, Harry is 4th year material. Are you that far ahead in Runes than your classmates " said Sirius

Harry just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he replied "Yeah! about that, Beauxbatons does not have a runes teacher so when they announced the exchange program. I began studying Runes so that the exchange program does not hinder my studies."

Suddenly the "Marauder-gene" in Remus Lupin became active. Walking towards Harry, Remus asked him a question "So Harry, Why Beauxbatons? Fancy meeting a veela?"

Harry's face turned Weasley red in a matter of seconds.

Sirius catching on to the joke continued "Moony! I don't think he will fall for a blonde, like his old man Harry will marry a redhead won't you Harry?"

Harry started stuttering about being "too young","inappropriate".

Remus and Sirius were enjoying this scene too much. Suddenly there was a cough and the grins on Remus and Sirius's faces fell. Slowly turning back, they met a sight which would make Voldemort shiver in fright, an irate Lily Potter.

"H-Hey L-Lily nice seeing you here.."said Sirius

"Sirius...Remus, stop bothering Harry. We are already late"

"And whose fault is it, trying to fix Potter hair, I told you it is futile to try" muttered Sirius

Lily smirked "Oh is it? Andrew Dear you can come out now."

Andrew entered the room dragging his legs with a pout on his face. His hair was slick and was stuck to his head. It was not messed up like Harry's or James's hair.

Remus and Sirius were trying to control their laughter and were failing miserably.

"Well, nice hair Andy. Can we leave now. I swear I will not find an empty compartment at this rate." Said Harry with slight irritation."I will see you all outside."

Harry did not look back and went out of the door, Lily sighed and followed him.

* * *

**_KINGS CROSS STATION, PLATFORM 9¾_**

There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the platform. It was understandable since even the parents were excited about the exchange program. There were shouts of "goodbye" by the parents as they hugged their children for the last time this year.

James met his family in Kings Cross as he had work to do in his office.

At first, he did not recognise Andrew, but when he did he fell down laughing much to Andrew's ire.

Harry saw the look Andrew gave the three Marauders. 'Dad, Sirius and Remus are in a world of pain now' thought shuddered in terror thinking of ways in which Andrew will extract his revenge.

They crossed the barrier to see the welcoming sight of the scarlet train.

Eager to find an empty compartment, Harry hugged the five members of his family and climbed up the train. He looked out of the window in his empty compartment and waved to his family as the train started moving.

Once the train left the compartment, he opened the journal of Salazar Slytherin, a book he found in the Chamber of Secrets.

He had almost finished the book but there were no spells mentioned in it. It contained the adventures of Salazar Slytherin during his journeyman years. The page he was reading looked new compared to the rest of the book and it featured an illustration of a snake. He flipped the page but he noticed faint writings on the top of the page. It said "Speak in the ancient speech of the snake to **DECODE** the page".Decode was written bolder than the others so Harry said "Decode" in parseltongue.

Suddenly all the ink melted off the page and writings started to appear.

The page now read:

* * *

_Greetings Descendant of Salazar_

_I have written this note and attached it to the great Salazar's journal to preserve an ancient spell lost to time_

_this spell was invented by Salazar Slytherin himself. It involves Manipulation of Space Time Continuum._

_Due to inbreeding our line has become magically weak hence we do not have enough magical strength to perform this spell._

_We cannot speak snake tongue because our magic is near squib levels, hence the password protection before._

_The person who can speak our tongue can also cast this spell but it will require intense concentration. The incantation is "Ianuae Magicae"._

_You have to visualize the place you want to go, it is not necessary that you should have visited the place before, just think of a definitive picture of it and point the wand and speak the incantation. A black swirling portal will open. once you step inside you will reach your destination and the portal will be closed._

_I recommend you learn a field of mind art called Occlumency as it helps you to focus on your destination better._

_Carry our legacy to greater heights descendant,_

_Your Ancestor_

_Corvinus Gaunt_

* * *

Harry's jaw literally dropped. He struck a gold mine here. 'If I learn this spell, my visit to Beauxbatons will surely be fun' thought Harry with excitement.

* * *

**_So what do ya' think?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_No Flames Please_**

**_Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)_**

**_Any Help is appreciated..._**

**_◙The spell is not overpowered as i_****_t does not have any application in duels. It will be used only for transportation because:_**

**_ •The person takes a few seconds to reach his destination._**

**_ •Multiple usage of this spell requires colossal amounts of concentration and focus which is not humanely possible_**

**_ •Transportation of multiple living/non-living things drains your magic a lot.._**


	16. Reaching Beauxbatons

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

**_DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world..._**

* * *

**charm13insomnia: **To answer your question Yes Harry has enough and more magic to cast this spell. The drawback with this spell is that the user gets a migraine after using it so they cannot perform this spell continuously.

**Alice, ****Geetac**: Thank you for your review :D. Hope you like this chapter too.

**mizzrazz72: **Thanks for the review and for the record, I agree with you, but if they grew up, they won't be James and Sirius anymore... :D.

**ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER...!**

* * *

Harry wanted practice the spell right away, but the instructions clearly said that they need an open space to practice the spell initially, With nothing to do Harry was reading **Advanced Magical Control**. Somehow, he had the core of a seventh year Student after his magical maturity. Harry tried the pushing spell **parum urna** on a rock that was thrown in his room in the Flying Carriage, the spell pushed it all right, but the problem lied in the fact that he had used a lot of magic in that spell, effectively tiring him out. So Harry took up to controlling his magic to avoid such incidents again.

There was a knock on the door, Harry who was trying to hover a feather at a fixed height lost his concentration and the feather floated down and settled on the floor. Harry grumbled in annoyance and opened the door. He opened the door to be greeted by a Beauxbaton's student.

"Good evening sir" said the student "We will reach Beauxbatons in three hours, meanwhile dinner is served, please report to the dining hall for your food."

Harry nodded his head and started trudging towards the dining hall. He was walking towards the dining hall, suddenly he was lying on the ground rubbing his head.

"Pardon me" said the voice, obviously with a heavy french accent, "I was not looking where I was going."

"It's nothing, I wasn't paying attention too" said Harry. He looked up to see deep blue eyes, he felt suddenly felt like hugging the person in front of him. instead of giving into that desire, he was contended into gazing in those deep blue eyes.

There was a jolt in his system and he snapped out of that trance. Apologizing to her, Harry continued walking towards the dining hall, now with the new stranger invading his thoughts.

* * *

**LATER...**

A few hours after the dinner, the carriage had landed in Beauxbatons. It was somewhere around midnight when they reached Beauxbatons...well at least according to the Headmistress, who had come to receive them.

Harry did not bother to look at the castle that is Beauxbatons, it was nighttime hence he won't see much, he was too tire to look around anyway, the journey had drained out the energy from him. He thought of having a good look around the castle the next morning, after the debriefing the exchange students had to attend.

They quietly followed the groundskeeper, reached the guest quarters and settled down in their respective rooms. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up to another knock. Harry tumbled out of his bed and opened the door. "Madame Maxime has requested the presence of the Hogwarts exchange students in her office. Just follow the signs posted in the walls at every turn to navigate through the halls" said a Student and left promptly.

Harry took a bath, got dressed in his Hogwarts robes and was walking towards the headmistress's office. He reached the door and knocked. The door was opened after sometime.

The office was a big room with a table made of oak towards the edge. There was a big mirror situated behind the headmistress's seat. There was a glass chandler floating above their heads. The seats in the room were looking very comfortable. Harry resisted the urge of sitting on the chair.

"Mr Potter, you are here...finally" said a vice from the other door near the headmistresses's desk. He noticed that the speaker was Professor Flitwick.

It was decided that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will accompany the students to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons respectively while James Potter replaces Professor McGonagall and Lily Potter replaces Professor Flitwick. Andrew will live with them in the castle.

"Get in Mr Potter, the meeting is about to start " said Professor Flitwick as he gestured Harry to follow him.

* * *

"Welcome to Beauxbatons students of Hogwarts. I am Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Institute of Magic." said a tall hadsome olive skinned woman. The most astonishing fact was that she was graceful in all of her movements which was quite a feat for a woman her height. "I have invited the fifteen exchange students from Hogwarts to inform you about the rules and regulations that are to be followed in Beauxbatons." she paused for a moment, taking a look around to see whether everybody is paying attention."I am responsible for your education here, if any of the students have picked any subject here that is not available in Hogwarts, we will provide the necessary settlements for you to complete this course. Since you students do not study in Beauxbatons, your restrictions to leave the school grounds depends on the teacher accompanying you. The final rule is that there are many so called "Half-Breeds" like Half-Veela, werewolves and squibs studying in this school. I will not tolerate disrespect against them. It is legal in France for the so called "Half-Breeds" to attend schooling here."

With the parting warning she dismissed the exchange students. Before they could leave to their rooms, Professor Flitwick, with his squeaky voice called out to the students to gather around him. "Students, I am allowing anybody to go to the town square during their free time provided they inform me before going there, I am displaying leniency by giving this freedom to you. Please do not abuse it. And students, school starts tomorrow. Breakfast will be served at 9:30 am. Your schedules will be handed out to you at the breakfast hall tomorrow morning."

'Okay, time to explore the castle.' thought Harry with a grin on his face.

* * *

**_So what do ya' think?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_No Flames Please_**

**_Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)_**

**_Any Help is appreciated..._**


	17. The Alchemist

**Legend of Harry Potter: The First Grey Mage**

_-Harbinger Of Order_

**_DISCLAIMER: I Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following work is related to the work of J.K. Rowling called a fan fiction... which is basically my interpretation of the Harry Potter world..._**

* * *

**adenoide: **Harry can speak Parseltongue because he has the memories of Tom Riddle. These memories are partly locked in his mind. The locks have been deteriorating for a long time, so Voldemort's abilities are slipping out. His situation is like Luna's, ridiculed for being different. Although, Ravenclaw house did not take it far in the books, I did this fan fiction because I wanted Harry to find the room of requirements early.

The teachers Have no knowledge of this as they normally observe students during their breakfasts and if the students look troubled, they investigate further. The teachers do not know about Harry's predicament was because Harry hid these signs.

**Alice, ****Geetac, Guest**: Thank you for your review :D. Hope you like this chapter too.

**ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER...!**

* * *

Harry was exploring the halls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He had decide to go outside in the evening to practice the teleportation spell and to take a good look at the medieval castle.

He was sorely disappointed with the library in the school, it was considerably smaller than the one in Hogwarts and had less variety of books too, but the good thing about this school is that they have a warded room used for practicing more...destructive spells.

'Sigh. I think this time, I have to rely on the books Phoebus has given me.' thought Harry with a disappointed sigh.

There was no such Room of Requirements and that frustrated him to no end. It was a day and he already missed Hogwarts. Contemplating on this he did not pay attention to his surroundings.

If he was paying attention to his surroundings, he would have seen a middle aged man walking towards him. That man was't paying attention to where he was walking. There was a loud bong and both, Harry and the man are lying on the ground rubbing their foreheads.

Harry started blushing, he felt embarassed about his lack of attention. "I am sorry sir, I was't paying attention to where I was going." said Harry with a sheepish look on his face.

The Man did not say anything. He stared at Harry without saying a word.

Harry felt uncomfortable, he felt like he was being judged. After sometime, the man said "It is okay young Mage. I was also lost in thought to notice the path that I was taking."

Harry felt nervous, how did the man know that he was a mage. "Ah! My friend Phobeus had informed me about your status of being a Mage."

Harry was shocked, how did this man know of Phobeus and how the hell did he read his thoughts even after he had learnt Occumalency. "Young Mage, Occumalency is perfected only with the help of a known master or a practitioner of Legilimency. Without that, I am afraid, you've just learnt how to clear your mind. And Phobeus and I are...good friends, lets leave it at that.."

"Who-who are you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Nicholas but you can call me Nick. I am a sorcerer." said a voice with a hint of French accent.

"Sorcerer?" asked Harry

"A sorcerer is a person with affinities towards all magic, but a strong affinity towards all types of magic but has a very strong affinity towards one type of magic. In my case my affinity towards basic Transfiguration is so high that I am classified as an alchemist."

"Types of Magic ?" asked Harry

Nick shook his head and muttered "Englishmen" clearing his throat he said "There are broadly then divisions in Magic Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Magic, Darkness Magic, Illusion Magic, Black Magic, Life Magic, Death Magic, Basic Magic and Mind Magic. Most of the spells that you learn in your school are basic Magics."

"Can we mix two types of Magic together to create a new subdivision or a hybrid?" asked Harry

"Of course Magic has subdivisions and hybrids like "The Killing Curse", Avada Kedavra is the hybrid of Light magic and Death Magic." said Nicholas.

"Light Magic?"

"Yup, the green light you see is light magic. The spell uses the straight line penetration power of Light ts channel Death Magic instantly, if there is no light, the magic is spread over a large area acting like a stunner because of the distribution of the intensity of magic. That is why most of the spells that are to be concentrated are Light Magic Hybrids"

Harry said nothing. after a few moments of silence Harry asked "Why are you telling this to me?"

"Is it not obvious Young Mage." said Nicholas,"I want you to be my apprentice"

"Who are you? Tell me the truth..." said Harry with a bit of apprehension,

"I had thought that the clues that I had given you in our conversation will give away my identity...Very well...I am Nicholas Flamel, Head Sorcerer of the Alchemical Order and creator of Sorcerer's stone"

"Oh..." was the last word out of Harry's mouth after he was embraced by blissful state unconsciousness.

Nicholas sighed, shook his head and said "Every single time..."

* * *

**_So what do ya' think?_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_No Flames Please_**

**_Please PM me if you find any mistakes :)_**

**_Any Help is appreciated.._**

**_Kinda short chapter, I'll try to make up in the next chapter._**

**_UPDATE: 14th March 2014 -_****_Increased the length of the story... a bit :)_**

**_ Changed the title of the chapter to "The Alchemist" _**


End file.
